


In the Dark

by kimikokun



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jaina is still in the kirin tor for this just go with it, They both deserve happiness, pre-Legion, useless bisexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimikokun/pseuds/kimikokun
Summary: Both have lost so much. But together, they can gain something back.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Vereesa Windrunner
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, its been a long time since I uploaded anything. Blame the lack of inspiration to write for that. Voiced my HC the other day and got told to write it so here we are. Been good to write these two idiots again.

_In the dark, in the dark  
When I close my eyes I see you somehow  
I've never felt more alone and it brings me down  
In the dark, in the dark  
When I've left this town and nothing matters now  
I've never felt more alone God it brings me down_

In the Dark - Silverstein

For years she watched her.

Watched as she crumbled into a hollow shell after Theramore, a state that reflected her own.

How they sought to comfort each other by keeping the nightmares away for the first few months until it became easier to stand on their own two feet. Whispering late into the night while staring into each other’s eyes. Holding one another when the nightmares took over their restless sleeps.

But to be truthful, neither seemed to be standing tall. Their backs were hunched, shoulders sagging from the weight of the world around them and the sob story that had become their lives. It seemed like they attracted bad things, tied forever more by Arthas betraying Jaina at Stratholme and eventually killing Vereesa’s sister and decimating her homelands. Too much tragedy in so little time.

Whilst running errands around Dalaran late in the evening, Vereesa would sometimes catch a glimpse of Jaina staggering back to her quarters with someone new she had picked up at an inn.

It started with a twinge in her chest anytime she saw Jaina like that, growing more and more into what felt like a hole being carved where her heart should be. A feeling she thought had been all cried out after Rhonin, only to be replaced with a dull lifeless existence that she didn’t think she would have if not for her boys. Giramar and Galadin were her tethers to the world.

They were frayed, but they were there.

Too young to truly understand the impact of their father passing and their mother’s trauma. They could make her laugh and brighten her day when they weren’t being unruly children. It didn’t make up for the cold empty space beside her in bed.

And yet, what she and Jaina had was purely friendship. Surely if something was meant to happen, it would have already. It was too soon to move on when they shared a bed, but she couldn’t help herself looking back to how close they were yet seemed so distant now in comparison.

She wasn’t ready and Jaina never gave the impression she ever wanted her like that.

So that left her stuck, watching when Jaina’s back was turned, wishing somehow it was her instead that had her arm around the mage and averting her eyes any time they met for Dalaran council meetings that required the Ranger General to be present. 

Vereesa just felt like if she wasn’t commanding an army or chiding the twins, all her confidence had slipped away. The imposing character she used to be, replaced by the younger girl that felt lost after her mother passed.

She couldn’t look away, even if it just hurt her more and more to see. Because at least Jaina was there. She lived and breathed another day which was a comfort in itself.

And that’s why she found herself in the Hero’s Welcome inn on that winters evening, her usual regalia missing, dressed inconspicuously in simple brown cavalier pants, a white cotton shirt and a large black cloak with the hood up. Just an adventurer out for a drink after a long day of travelling. For a long time she sat, nursing her wine and glancing up anytime the door opened, to then look back at her glass disappointed.

From her place in the back of the inn, shoved away in a small booth, she watched as Jaina walked through the door around an hour later, wearing her usual white and purple corset and skirt combination. Immediately, Vereesa regretted ever thinking it was a good idea. Somehow rationalising the thought that she only had a chance of being in the right inn at the right time made it seem less stalkerish in her head.

Now she had no chance of leaving. The bar that Jaina had immediately gone over to was right near the exit.

Vereesa pulled the hood down further and buried her head in glass of wine.

It wasn’t long before her ears began to twitch in the direction of approaching sandals on the floorboards.

_Please don’t be her_ she thought to herself _._

“Mind if I join you? Looks like you’ve had a rough day out in Northrend.” A sultry voice said beside her.

_Fuck._

Internally sighing, Vereesa lifted her head to look up at Jaina, whose face instantly went from a slight smile, to eyebrows drawn together in confusion, to an even brighter smile in the space of a second.

“Definitely wasn’t expecting you under that hood," Jaina laughed, before sliding in the seat opposite her, a drink in hand. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here before. What’s the occasion?”

“I.. uh…” Vereesa stammered, “the boys were driving me crazy, just wanted a quiet drink. Yourself?”

Jaina lifted her mug as if doing a toast. “The bar keep has managed to source some hard-hitting ale that puts hair on your chest and today has been particularly stressful.”

“You want a hairy chest?”

Jaina chuckled heartily, making Vereesa’s chest twinge at the sound. “It’s a saying from my homeland. Just means it is quite strong. Here, try some.” Jaina moved forward and offered the mug and Vereesa stared at the dark brown liquid. Even at a distance it smelt horrendous, definitely not something elves were used to drinking.

Vereesa wrinkled her nose and gently pushed the mug away with a finger, careful not to touch Jaina’s fingers. “I’ll pass. It smells worse than murlocs.”

Jaina shrugged and took a large swig of the rancid swill before putting the mug down heavily and placed her arms on the table in what looked like an upcoming interrogation pose.

_Oh belore, here we go._

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a shit liar, ‘reesa?”

There she went again making her heart hurt with the nickname. Honestly, this woman was killing her slowly and she didn’t even know it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vereesa mumbled, downing her wine in one go and keeping her eyes on the empty glass in front of her.

The silence after her answer went on longer than it should have. A quick peek from under her lashes showed Jaina sat staring at her looking perplexed. Little creases forming between her eyebrows that she wished she could smooth away with her fingers. Fingers that she balled into a fist to stop herself.

“Vereesa. What’s wrong?” Jaina asked worriedly.

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong.”

“Are you having nightmares again?”

_They didn’t stop._

“Really, I’m fine. This was a bad idea, I’m just gonna go,” with that, Vereesa turned and began to slide from the booth. As she stood, Jaina quickly exited the table to stand in front of her, arm leaning against the wall near her head as if to trap her there but they both knew it was for show. Jaina was tall for a human, her shoulders being the same height as the top of the elf’s head. They were so close that Vereesa could smell only her, the strange scent of sea air mixed with a metallic arcane hint. Could only see her. Her tall frame showing just how small Vereesa was in an anything but threatening way. How very easily it would be for her to press Vereesa into the wall and feel Jaina’s toned abdomen against hers.

The pose should have been threatening, something with anyone else she would shove away or duck under their arm before slamming their face against the wall. She didn’t want to move or get away. If only real life would play out like the fantasy that was cycling in her head. The elf couldn’t look her in the eyes.

“Vereesa, talk to me,” Jaina pleaded.

Vereesa shook her head. “I shouldn’t be here.”

A soft finger underneath Vereesa’s chin lightly pushed her face up until she was looking directly into icy blue eyes. Eyes that looked as if they could pierce her soul with how vibrant they were. The horrors those eyes had seen were mirrored in her own. How she hadn’t noticed just how beautiful the mage was years ago was beyond her. A long neck flowing down into appealing clavicles that were visible through the open neckline of her cloak, smooth angular cheeks that were beginning to flush a rosy pink after the alcohol, luscious soft lips that were slightly parted looking so inviting…

_No. She doesn’t like you like that. You need to leave._

She licked her lips and swallowed largely to re-wet her parched mouth. “I’m sorry, Jaina. I’ll see you around.” With that, she ducked under Jaina’s arm with all her elven grace and swiftly walked out of the tavern, ignoring the shouts of her name as she hurried home.

_________________________________

“Vereesa, you’re an idiot,” she said to herself as she laid in bed later that night, pillow thrown over her face in the darkness.

Now Jaina would know something was wrong. She could have kept her distance. Watched from afar to see that her friend was at least getting some interactions with other people. Doing better than her, at least.

When she got past her own selfish wants, that’s all she wanted. For Jaina to be happy and getting by after everything that had happened.

She would have to tell her, wouldn’t she? Take her shot and just hope Jaina still wanted to be friends. Belore knows she wouldn’t do well without her. Loneliness was something she wasn’t used to, even now. For years, family surrounded her, then Rhonin and now Jaina. Without her, there was no one else to turn to.

Vereesa sighed and turned onto her side, staring out the window towards the icy sky, wide awake with endless thoughts running round her head.

She hadn’t noticed the slight smell of metal until the hairs on her arms were stood to attention, ears picking up a thrum of magic within her room.

As the magic began to grow, she wrapped her hand around the handle of a dagger that made its home under the unused pillows on the other side of the bed.

Small fizzles of arcane purple sparked, growing larger and more powerful until there was a harsh flash of violet light, then the feel of harnessed magic faded, leaving behind the only mage alive that had a teleportation tether to her house.

“It’s considered rude to come in without knocking first,” Vereesa joked, slowly loosening her iron grip on the blade.

“Didn’t want to wake the kids and you didn’t have a problem before this,” Jaina smirked, walking to sit beside the elf on the bed.

Vereesa sighed and sat up. “Listen, Jaina. I’m sorry about earlier.”

“Nothing to apologise for. I want to make sure you’re okay. Really, Vereesa. What’s wrong?”

“I… I’m… lonely.” She settled on. Biggest understatement of the year.

Jaina frowned and shimmied closer. “Hey, all you have to do is write me a note and I’ll come see you. You know I would.”

_Not just that kind of lonely, Jaina._

The look on elf’s face must have said everything her mouth wasn’t because Jaina dropped her eyes and muttered a soft “Ah.”

There was a lengthy silence between them. Whether Jaina was trying to think up something to say or had no idea what to say, Vereesa didn’t know. But the admission hung in the air like a thick blanket, making her more anxious as time went on.

Finally, Jaina sighed and reached for Vereesa’s hand. It was warm and soft to the touch over her knuckles. “Take it from me ‘reesa, a casual fling doesn’t fill that loneliness.”

That definitely caught her attention. “It doesn’t? But anytime I’ve seen you, you seem happy.” Had her friend been hurting the entire time without her knowing just how bad it was? Actually, that was exactly what Jaina would do. It was just like her to hide her own problems while worrying about everyone else.

“It occupies an evening. But come morning I’m the only one in bed. It gets old not having companionship with someone. Even having Kalec around was better than this.”

“I thought you were doing better, I’m sorry Jaina. I should have-”

Jaina quickly interjected. “No need to be sorry, we both have our problems. Seems some of them are the same ones.”

Vereesa’s breath hitched. That statement seemed like a veiled hint. Thank Belore for human ears not being as sensitive as elf ones.

Jaina continued. “You think you’re ready to start dating again, then?”

“I think so. Rhonin wouldn’t want me to be sad and lonely.”

“He wouldn’t. Loving someone else doesn’t mean forgetting him. You can love more than one person. I came to terms a while ago that I would always hold a place for the old Arthas in my heart. First love and all that.”

“You’re right.”

“I know,” Jaina said smugly, tapping her temple with her free hand. “Arcane intellect.”

Vereesa rolled her eyes. “You’re such a dork, Jaina.”

“And proud. My arcane intellect is also telling me that you want to tell me something but you’re afraid to say it.”

“I don’t know how to.”

Jaina smiled encouragingly and squeezed her hand, “Take a deep breath to steady yourself, close your eyes if it helps not seeing me and just let it out.”

Vereesa took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and exhaled slowly. There was no hiding it anymore, was there? This was _Jaina._ She would still be that same friend that never hesitated to run her fingers through her hair after a particularly bad dream.

Timidly, the elf forced herself to say, “Jaina, I love you.”

“Hey, open your eyes.” Jaina whispered.

Vereesa opened her eyes slowly, worried that an angry or awkward face would be staring back at her. All she found was a small smile, eyes taking on a bright glow that usually accompanied her using magic.

“Say it again.” Jaina said.

“I love you,” she said again. This time, more sure in her words.

Jaina smiled and leaned in close, their foreheads touching, her breath fanning over the Ranger-General’s face. In the dark, their eyes cast a blue glow on the mage’s cheeks, highlighting small freckles that usually couldn’t be seen. She was so close, their lips almost touching but she didn’t move forward. She couldn’t.

“I love you too, Vereesa.” And with that, Jaina closed the distance between them.

It had been too long since she had felt like this. A warm soft pressure against her lips, moving in time with each other. Since her chest had felt full and truly happy. It was an intoxicating feeling, the bitter taste of the ale from earlier that tasted on Jaina so much better than it smelt, the all-encompassing feel of mana from a powerful mage brush against her and ignite her senses.

“How long?” Jaina asked when pulling away for breath, diving back in before Vereesa could even answer as if she couldn’t get enough.

Vereesa knew the feeling. “Too. Long.” She managed to reply over the course of a few seconds.

The mage pulled away and Vereesa barely managed to silence a whine at the loss of contact. “Wait, really?”

“I don’t know how long its been, but it’s been awhile now.”

Jaina half-laughed, half-groaned and facepalmed. “I never asked because I didn’t think you would be ready for something like this again, if ever. We’ve been unhappy for months for no reason.”

“Let’s rectify that.” Vereesa leaned forward and captured Jaina’s lips again.


End file.
